FIG. 1 displays a sports wristband 100 based on US patent application US2011/0167536, “Sports Wristband with Layered Transparent Pockets” (Kellerhals). Said wristband comprises a sweatband 102, a transparent pocket 104, and a transparent pocket flap 106. The transparent pocket is fixedly joined to the sweatband. The transparent pocket flap is hingedly joined 112 to the transparent pocket. Said flap comprises layered transparent windows 114 and a first sheet fastening portion 116. Said sweatband comprises a second sheet fastening portion 118 which corresponds to said first sheet fastening portion on said flap. Thus said flap can be reversibly closed and opened depending upon if the user does or does not want visual access to said first transparent pocket and/or the bottom of said second transparent pocket. Said sheet fastening portions may comprise Velcro® hook and loop joining cloth. Velcro® is a registered trademark of Velcro Industries B. V.
Sweatbands similar to Kellerhals' have been used in American football to hold and display cards with different plays imprinted upon them. A “play” is a planned series of movements by the members of a team. The leader of the team, the Quarterback, may consult said wristband and instruct the other members of the team on which play is to be executed next. Sweatbands used in this manner are termed “wrist coaches”.
American football is a vigorous sport that is often played outdoors and in rainy weather. Thus the sweatbands on wrist coaches can become quite soiled and require frequent cleaning. Unfortunately, the transparent pockets on said wrist coaches are degraded by normal washing. The transparent plastic films of said pockets may become cloudy 122 or may trap water 124 after washing. Thus wrist coaches only last for a few wash cycles and must be replaced frequently. If wrist coaches are not washed frequently, then the soiled sweatbands can become sources of infection.